


Sustained By The Rain

by the_fluff_awakens



Series: I Think Of You When It Rains [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, a fluff for everyone, a fluff for you, but also some violence, i'm afraid there is no porn here, real actual rain, small alien creatures who are kylux shippers, the rating is for a short scene with graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I wonder if that is why I think of you when it rains.</em>
</p><p>He stares at this line of the letter, the words jumping out of the page as if Hux is whispering it into his ears directly. He's read the letter so many times, he's already committed it to memory, and if he likes, he can recall a certain passage at will. He can laugh at Hux's petulant request for cigarras as his last meal, or he can throw himself into a nostalgic daydream of the first time they'd met, see things through Hux's point of view. But always, he comes back to <em>I wonder if that is why I think of you when it rains.</em></p><p>---</p><p>The events following <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7010584">Something About The Rain</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustained By The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was rereading Something About The Rain, I was overcome with this sudden regret that I didn't write from Ren's POV after the letter, maybe pushing back the reveal that Hux was alive and safe to add a little more angst. Alas, what's done is done. Instead, I wrote this piece that actually turned out to be super fluffy. Even more fluffy than the first part.

  
   


~~~

  
   


Ren sits on the hard cot aboard his command shuttle, head bowed, shoulders hunched, clutching the wrinkled piece of paper—the letter he'd had to pry off of Hux's rigid, almost brittle fingers. He'd clutched it in his fist when they'd administered the drugs, defiant as ever. Ren wonders how he managed to hide it from his captors, if maybe they'd allowed him this one final thing, humored the sad little general.

_I wonder if that is why I think of you when it rains._

He stares at this line of the letter, the words jumping out of the page as if Hux is whispering it into his ears directly. He's read the letter so many times, he's already committed it to memory, and if he likes, he can recall a certain passage at will. He can laugh at Hux's petulant request for cigarras as his last meal, or he can throw himself into a nostalgic daydream of the first time they'd met, see things through Hux's point of view. But always, he comes back to _I wonder if that is why I think of you when it rains._

He looks up from the paper and stares at Hux's body on the cot across from where he sits—pale, immobile, his face no longer wearing the constant scowl he'd always sported. He looks peaceful. Ren had wrapped his small body in his cloak, hands shaking despite the lightness of Hux's body.

He remembers what he'd looked like on that table, surrounded by a bunch of strangers looking on in glee. Despite their claim of being on the good side of the fight, the Resistance is still full of morbid sadistic bastards. His hands form into fists and crumple the letter even further as he remembers igniting his lightsaber as he charged forward, surrounded by his knights.

He'd severed the heads of three onlookers on his first swing, acutely aware of his brothers taking care of the rest as he made for the doctor standing by the table, holding the syringe that was currently injected into a small tube connected to Hux's arm. Ren had frozen him in place with a mere flick of his free hand, giving himself time to scan the area, taking note of every minute detail: Hux, hands clenched into fists belying the peaceful expression on his sleeping face; the syringe in the doctor's hand, half empty of the red substance it held; another syringe on the small tray by the table with a thick yellow substance, an empty one right next to it.

From several feet away, Ren had made a fist with the hand holding the doctor frozen, then had pulled his arm back, face trembling in rage as he watched the blood spread across the doctor's white coat, his screams echoing in the viewing chamber. The heart had flown out of the twitching body, straight into Ren's hand. He'd squeezed it for good measure, even as the body had slumped to the floor.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he had known his brothers had killed off everyone else. Their thoughts had tried to push through his own thick consciousness, trying to comfort and soothe him, but their efforts had not been enough. Ren had zeroed in on Hux's prone form, eyes never wavering as he took off his cloak. His whole body had trembled, needing to release the rage inside.

Something brings him back to the present, a ripple in the Force, and he looks up to find Hux's blue eyes staring at him in what looked to be fear. He looks entirely too small under Ren's black cloak.

 _I read your letter,_ he wants to say, but finds that he cannot. He folds the paper carefully, aware of how crumpled and delicate it's already gotten after two days of him rereading it. He tucks it under his collar where he's kept it since having first discovered it in Hux's hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asks instead.  


* * *

  
Ren doesn't take Hux back to the Finalizer. He knows the general would not appreciate his crew seeing him weakened. Instead, he orders his knights to report back to Snoke, to inform him of their unsanctioned mission being a success. Snoke would not have been pleased of Ren's going off on his own without consulting with him first, of his leaving his post to retrieve Hux, and he certainly won't be pleased of their continued absence now. His knights, however, are not scared of Snoke, nor are they under his command. The Knights of Ren are loyal only to each other, to their Master most of all. So Ren trusts them with delivering the message, and after having ensured them that he will communicate with them again soon, his shuttle heads for the opposite direction as theirs.

He takes Hux to a small planet not that far from where the Finalizer is currently floating in space. Its inhabitants are small creatures covered in different shades of purple fur, with pointed ears and big almond-shaped eyes of varying color. He hadn't planned on docking here, but after having read Hux's letter, this planet popped into his head.

He finds himself smiling as they approach the planet, wishing Hux was sitting on the co-pilot seat to marvel at the thick clouds that have encircled it. When the shuttle lands on a wide field, several creatures skitter away to hide in the branches of a massive tree, its purple leaves swaying in the wind.

Hux is sitting up on his cot when Ren returns from the cockpit, the packet of protein rations Ren had given him now empty on his lap. Ren's cloak is still wrapped around his shoulders, though Ren can tell he's no longer cold. There's an empty bottle of Rancor Aid next to him on the cot.

"Where are we?" Hux asks, crumpling the silver wrapping in his hand and licking his lips.

"Come and have a look," Ren says, gesturing with his arm towards the direction of the ramp. "Bring the cloak," he adds when Hux makes to push the garment off his shoulders.

He lets Hux out of the passenger compartment first, lets him push the button that lowers the ramp. He can tell when Hux hears the telltale sound of raindrops, sees his shoulders tense as he inhales deeply. 

When the ramp is fully opened, Hux turns to look at him over his shoulder with an incredulous look on his face. In front of them, a field of knee-high pearl-white grass moves softly in the breeze, as if reaching up towards the sky. The white-barked, purple-leafed tree stands on the opposite side of the field, where soft chittering noises can be heard from its branches. The rain is falling steadily but softly, making the whole view look like its vibrating.

"Go on, then," Ren urges, corner of his mouth twitching.

Hux walks down the ramp slowly, clutching Ren's cloak closer to his body. When he reaches the end, he pauses, stretching his hand out from under the protection of the ship to catch raindrops. Ren stands next to him, hands clasped behind his back.

"Is it safe?" Hux asks belatedly, his hand already soaking wet. "It's not acid rain or something?"

Ren chuckles under his breath. "Why would I save you from execution only to have you melt under the rain?"

Hux looks at him then, wearing what Ren used to think was a sarcastic smirk on his face. He's come to realize it's actually the beginning of a smile. He watches it spread over Hux's face as he steps out from under the ship, closing his eyes and raising his face to the sky. The soft breeze ruffles his uncombed hair.

Ren stands in front of Hux, watching the delight in his face. He is hyperaware of the fact that his hair is plastered unattractively around his face. When Hux opens his eyes, Ren resists the urge to cover his larger-than-normal ears with his hands. Hux's face turns serious as he scans Ren's, his eyes following a drop of water as it slides down Ren's cheek and catches on the corner of his lips. Ren swallows, unnerved by the intense look in Hux's eyes.

"You know the inhabitants of this planet is sustained by the rain," he says, desperate to fill the silence. "Their trees don't bear fruit, they're used mostly for shelter."

"How do you know all this?" Hux asks, eyebrows raised in wonder. He raises his face again, opens his mouth to catch raindrops on his pink tongue.

"That tree is full of locals watching us right now," Ren shrugs, looking over his shoulder. "I read their minds."

When he looks back, Hux is looking at him again, smiling. "Of course you did," he laughs. "It tastes good, actually. The rain, I mean. You should try it."

"Okay," Ren says, growing serious. He steps closer to Hux, whose smile falters. His eyes widen when Ren trails the back of his index finger over his cheek. When Ren's hand cups his jaw and he lowers his head, Hux's breath hitches, and his eyes flutter close.

The kiss starts off slow and soft. Ren can feel Hux's panic and doesn't want to push him into anything he doesn't want to do, but when he darts his tongue out to lick at Hux's lower lip, Hux sighs and opens his mouth invitingly. Ren tastes the rain in Hux's mouth, it's sweet and invigorating, and when Hux's arms circle around his neck, one hand pulling at the back of his head, Ren sucks gently at the tip of Hux's tongue, pulling a low moan from him.

The chittering in the tree grows louder, and Ren pulls back to rest his forehead on Hux's. He starts chuckling under his breath.

"Okay. Can't say anyone's ever laughed at me after I've kissed them," Hux mumbles, his fingers tangling in Ren's hair.

"I'm sorry, it's just–" Ren points his thumb over his shoulder at the purple tree. "The locals are getting excited and is doing the equivalent of...cooing at us."

Hux laughs at this, peering over Ren's shoulder. The chittering turns almost deafening, the rustling of the purple leaves having nothing to do with the rain or the wind. Some of the creatures are actually dancing on the branches, though Ren knows Hux cannot see.

"Well then," Hux starts, returning his gaze on Ren's flushed face. "Maybe we should go back inside the ship before we give them tiny little heart attacks."

  
   


~~~

  
   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com).


End file.
